User talk:Angela/Archive 1
Uh... Hi. just letting you know... thanks for making this new Wiki to keep it going... Max2 if you ever come on, I run the Comic Convention. again, thanks! Image:Best Buds.PNG is a duplicate image. Max2 :Smiddle has deleted it. Angela talk 16:33, 31 March 2007 (UTC) A vandal called yuna keeps scokpuppeting and vandlaising. Checkuser him. Can you also turn me and lario into bureaucrats?-- 19:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it's fairly obvious that is the same person as without checkuser. Is there a requests for adminship page here? All bureaucrats can do is make other users into admins once there is community consensus for that. Angela (talk) 21:37, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Is there a way to demote someone from sysop. I tried it but I just can't seem to be able to. Superluigi821 :::Anyway please demote these people from UnMario: *Carbon Fiber Man ‎ *HK-42 ‎ *Hulkofdoom ‎ *KPH2293 ‎ *Knife ‎ *Linkred2 ‎ *Monty Mole ‎ *Pokemon DP ‎ *Waluigi Freak 99 ‎ *Wayoshi ‎ *Xzelion ‎ Superluigi821 Can you demote Stooben Rooben? He's very inactive now. Mr. Guy 21:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :It looks like he just a few days ago. Angela (talk) 01:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Could you demote User:Cube Game? He's a creepy spammer stalker, and he keeps trying to destroy Userpedia. He fails every time, but he sure doesn't deserve sysophood here either. He blocked me for a long time because I insulted him ONCE, not to mention that anyone who argued with him on Userpedia was blocked for no good reason here. >.< He'll probably block me for saying this, but that'll be the final proof that he's nuts. Please, PLEASE DEMOTE HIM. He power abuses a ton, please, he'll block me if you don't do this quickly. Also, he tried to steal a user's password. :Hi Cobweb. It's up to the whole community to decide on this. If there's community consensus for it, then a staff member can be contacted to remove a person's adminship. Angela (talk) 15:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Purple Ninjakoopa wants him demoted. And what community, there's no one but Ninjakoopa, a few n00bs who don't know anything about it, and Cube Game's two Best Buddies, just demote Cube GAme! If someone were running around flaming and spamming, would you get community consensus before banning him? No! A sysop who's running around flaming and spamming is twice as dangerous! Go to userpedia, look around, and you'll see how much trouble Cube Game has caused! This is insane, the guy's a nut! :I'm a Sysop here too, and I agree with everything Cobweb has said. Some of the things CG has said to me are downright uncalled for. I support his demotion. 15:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Per Stooben. I support his demotion too. Grapes :Please can you start a new page, like a section on project:requests for adminship (which ought to exist but doesn't yet), so that everyone knows why this is happening. Angela (talk) 01:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Done. Can you make me and into sysops? and into a bureaucrat? :You should post on UnMarioWiki:Requests for adminship as one of the bureaucrats here can do that such as Purple Ninjakoopa or Mr. Guy. Angela (talk) 10:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You should block ! --[[User:Tsepelcory|I am not Vruet]]21:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Please talk to the wiki's admins about this. Staff do not handle normal blocking when there are plenty of users to do it. Angela (talk) 02:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) please desysop then block ! he's a loser, who deletes lotsa articles. --TSEPEL 00:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :You don't need to ask staff for this sort of thing. Just talk to a local bureaucrat on this wiki. Angela (talk) 00:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Can U please promote me ? Can u please promote me, The Hater in Wikia, to sysop cozy last year I was blocked by CubeGame unfairly ): and I used to contribute with the best articles and my name was User:Bowser The King (Talk). I think I haz to be promoted FOO' 02:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC)a.k.a The Guy Behind Ya, FOO' :No, you need to ask a bureaucrat on this wiki to do that, not staff. Angela (talk) 04:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can you de-crat ? I already blocked him yesterday. --TSEPEL 12:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :No, it does not seem that he is sockpuppeting. He says on his talk page he used another account because he lost his password. I think you need to give him another chance if he's not doing anything wrong on this wiki. Angela (talk) 21:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What The Hater in Wikia is abuseing her sysop powers please stop her -- 14:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) can you do this can you make User:Super Mario Bros. 3 a syop he realy wants that y,know :No, only local bureaucrats can do that. Angela (talk) 06:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Please unblock Tsepelcory please. 00:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, you need to ask an admin about that. Angela (talk) 07:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC)